


Siblings

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2009 [3]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: sheldon_penny, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven





	Siblings

"So, Missy's your twin right?" Penny asked between bites of her shrimp lo mien.

Sheldon made a show of stabbing his chopsticks into the container and then angrily pressing the pause button on the remote.

"That question is not relevant to this movie or to the conversation we were having before I pressed play. But if you're that curious, yes. "

"Do you ever have freaky twin things happen?" Penny scrunched she shoulders a little and wiggled for emphasis.

"What would you define as 'freaky'?"

"Did you two have your own language when you were little or something?"

"I had my own language in a child, but Missy did not have the aptitude required to speak it."

"So no strange interconnectedness?" Penny asked.

"My mother always claimed Missy could feel my pain," Sheldon said, picking up his container from the coffee table.

"Whenever someone was bullying me in school she would deal what my mother and several elementary school administrators termed 'swift justice'. Incidents usually ended with the bully crying and Missy being put in time out."

"Sounds like me," Penny snorted.

"How so?"

"Whenever my sister was in trouble I'd always be right there to kick their ass, even if they were twice my size."

Sheldon stabbed his chopsticks into his food again. "I doubt that your foes were twice your size."

"I was exaggerating, Sheldon." Penny shoveled another glob of lo mien into her mouth.

"Oh." Sheldon looked down at his dinner and hesitated.

"So I guess it is more of a sibling thing than anything else." Penny said through a mouthful of her dinner.

"It appears so." Sensing the conversation had ended he pressed play on the remote and once again picked up his chopsticks.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"If anyone messes with you, just let me know. I'll kick their ass."


End file.
